MordHill
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Set after Silent Night, Toki experiences something that no game could compare to. Rated for gore and horror.


Sequel to my crack fic Silent Night, but can be read on its own.

Rated T for horror, gore, and language.

MordHill

In the windowless expanse that was the common room of Mordhaus the dangling flat screen television was the only light source. Basking in its dim glow were two Metal Gods, still in the clothes they wore when they had begun to play the horrifying game of Silent Hill.

Or in Skwisgaars case, only the white sleeping pants he originally entered the room in.

Both still blood smeared and bleary eyed the two guitarists had come to a truce when it came to the battle over the controller. They would each play until their avatar died, then they would pass it to the other until he died and so on. The stack of energy drinks, snack foods, and Mountain Dew cans on the coffee table in front of them was a small testimonial as to how long they had been at it.

Currently it was Toki's turn as Skwisgaar leaned back heavily in the leather couch, a pillow on his lap for extra elbow support while it was his turn to play.

Pausing for a moment to check his characters inventory Toki's vision finally began to blur. Rubbing his eyes he looked back up at the screen and checked the play time in the corner.

Sixty-six. Fucking. Hours.

Leaving the game on Pause he leaned back in the couch as well. Glancing to his side he found the lead guitarist snoring quietly, his blood smeared chest raising and falling shallowly. Toki's eyelids already heavy, seeing Skwisgaar so comfortable in unconsciousness made him want it as well. Letting his eyes flutter shut they stayed that way for a few seconds before he snapped them back open.

No. He couldn't fall asleep on the couch like this, he had done it before and regretted it later when he had a stiff neck. Standing up he considered waking Skwisgaar up, but thought again. Perhaps a stiff neck would be a decent payment for the scar Toki would forever have in the roof of his mouth.

Placing the controller on the table the rhythm guitarist exited the room.

The halls of Mordhaus were quieter than usual, Toki thought, perhaps it was later than he realized. They had, after all, completely lost track of time. Checking his dethphone for the time he found it to be near eleven in the morning. Where was everyone?

Passing by Nathan's bedroom he did a double take when he read the carving on the lead singers door. After the usual smooth carving of the name was the letters a-v-e crudely gouged into the mahogany.

"Nat'ans Ave?" Toki whispered to himself. A chill ran up his spine an instant before he was plunged into blackness. Quietly he waited for the emergency generators to kick on, but after a moment of dead silence he pulled his phone back out to call Charles. Perhaps he would know what was going on.

A piercing shriek of static assaulted Toki's ear. He pulled it away from his head so swiftly that he wound up tossing it half way down the hall. Thankfully the screen stayed on so he was able to find it again easily enough. Checking his reception he found it had zero bars.

The hell? He always had reception within Mordhaus. Especially at the altitude they were at now.

Resigning to find someone on foot, Toki clipped the dethphone to his belt to light his way. It was a piss poor light source, but it was better than nothing. He hadn't walked far before his phone began emanating static again. "Piece of shits." He cursed to himself.

Over the hiss of the phone he thought he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Thinking that it might be a klokateer or one of the guys, Toki picked up the pace as his phone continued to scream all the louder. When the shriek of static became unbearable he unhooked it from his belt and turned the volume down.

It was only then could he hear the gurgling emanating over the inconsistent footsteps. Very slowly, he turned the face of his phone towards the sound.

Every muscle in his body froze.

Ambling drunkenly down the hall was a gray, naked, lightly built, humanoid form. Its pale skin exposed the blueish veins that ran beneath the skin, all more prominent at the inside of the elbows. This was easy to see because its arms seemed bound behind its back by more gelatinous skin. On its 'head' were slithering smooth, blood red appendages that gave the image of dozens of slimy eels writhing atop the forms scalp. Its face was eyeless and free of any distinguishing features other than a gaping maw of a mouth. Lined with rotten teeth and bleeding gums it slopped agape as the form hobbled towards Toki.

When it was a few yards away it stopped and began to move its head back and forth as if it was searching. A pause followed by a sickening jerk the head turned so it was facing directly at the rhythm guitarist. With a nauseating gurgle the form leaned back before launching itself forward, vomiting black bile all over the floor where Toki once stood.

Toki was a long way down the hall before the acid melted its way through the carpeting into the floorboards below.

His heart in his throat Toki ran blindly, the phone only illuminating a small area of hallway before him. Screeching on and off as he passed various rooms as he ran, his boots thudding loudly on the floor. Reaching the end of the hallway he ducked in the only open door. Slamming it behind him Toki stumbled and landed on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Scooting himself into a corner under a double sword display he tried to slow his breath.

It took several long moments for his breathing to return to a manageable pace although he could still feel his heart hammering in his ears. _What the fuck is going on?!_ His mind screamed at him as he glanced at his phone. He flipped it over and caught a final look at the screen before the batteries went dead and the room was plunged into blackness once again.

"Shit." He whispered as he fished through his pockets. Pulling out his zippo he snapped the flint a few times unsuccessfully.

Closing his eyes he whispered a silent prayer and tried again. When the blue orange flame cast a faint light on the walls of the restroom Toki stood up and picked up one of the small black candles next to the sink. (every bathroom needs a candle, even in Mordhaus)

He felt a little more comfortable being able to see all corners of the room, but the feeling faded when the smell hit his nostrils. It smelt like rotting flesh and urine. Nearly gagging Toki took a few steps back as if to escape the stench only to find that it was following him.

Curiously, he held the small black candle closer to his face and sniffed. He choked and held his arm straight out like it was going to bite him. Disgusted he pitched the offending lump of wax across the room, splattering blackness all over the tiles and the sword display.

It took a moment for Toki to realize it in the dim lighting, but the splatter was starting to spread. Where the wax contacted the walls began to rot and the tiles started coming loose of their plaster. As the wall paint peeled and the sound of tile falling onto tile Toki could only watch wide eyed as it spread to the swords.

Out of the very wall the swords began to move one after the other they pulled themselves from their fixture and, pulling some of the wall with them, they slowly floated down to the floor. Following it, forming from the falling plaster and fixture was a torso. Its front arms being formed by the blades acted as front limbs while two others morphed from the wall to form the back legs. The creature stood like a seven foot hyena, its neon green orbs glowing down at the guitarist. When its gap toothed grin cracked the melted face the creature reared up and stabbed its forelimbs at Toki.

Just barely dodging them the sink and vanity shattered under the assault. Rusted water spraying all over the decaying room Toki fled for the door.

Back in the hallway, lighter forgotten, Toki ran blind. The sound of metal on rusted metal grinding behind him egged him on.

Toki almost cried in relief when he saw some light up ahead. It was gray and faint, but it was light none the less. He was nearly 100 feet from it when he heard a gurgling noise to his side. Somehow dodging another spray from the vomiting creature Toki lost his footing and stumbled into a melted hole in the floor. Slamming his ribs hard against what was once floorboards he made a fleeting attempt to grab onto the hallway carpeting, but there was nothing to take hold of. The metallic thumping and wet guttural noises behind him made him let go, and pray that the floor beneath him would hold an escape.

He fell for what seemed like forever into oblivion.

Toki didn't recall making contact with the ground, but judging from the pain in his side he must have falling much more than the expanse of a floor. Propping himself up on an elbow a fresh rush of terror crept up his spine when he realized that the surface he was atop of was moving.

With a heave Toki was flung across the room, landing on a pile of rusted re-bar and scrap metal. There was a tremendous heat emanating from beneath the pile. The waves in the air deformed the lumbering torso before him. The behemoth was the size of an elephant. Its long black hair stuck to its face with blood as its jaw less maw held agape. Its legless torso was poorly stitched and stapled back together what seemed like countless times. As it moved using only its arms as support it shifted the torn and scarred skin sneaking peeks of the mutilated organs beneath.

Toki barely had any time to move before the lumbering hulk had him in its massive fist. Holding itself up with one arm the spoiled form squeezed the guitarists like he was a toy. Feeling his ribs snap he waited for death to take him, but just as he felt the edges of it graze him the fist relaxed letting him regain consciousness before doing it again. It toyed with him like this for what seemed like an eternity but what must have been only a moment.

Just before he expected another vice grip he fell to the floor, the gargantuan hand with him. Overhead he heard a sputtering shriek of agony as the stitched torso writhed, its right hand sliced clean off.

Bones broken Toki lacked the capacity to run or even roll away from danger. Within his dull haze of agony he felt something grab his ankle and start dragging him away. Grinding against the rusted metal acted like a cheese grater against the Norwegians skin, but he had not the energy to fight it. Looking up through one bleary eye he caught a glimpse of his rescuer.

The form was very tall, lanky, but clearly strong enough to tear him in half. All over its body were wet spatters of blood and scars that ran deep. Traveling up its back was long, filthy, blonde hair ascending up to a massive, triangular, rusted, head. As the figure turned toward its prize Toki caught a glance at his own bloodied hand prints on its chest. In the creatures other hand dragged a blade as long as he was tall, its rusted surface stained with blood. Old and new.

As the metal environment turned to a city street where the ashes fell like snow, he realized that this form was not his rescuer, it was his executioner. And Toki was his prize.

* * *

"Toki calms de fucks down!" A deep voice could be heard in the distance. "Ouch! Toki!"

Slowly, the rhythm guitarist was pulled -kicking and screaming- out of oblivion. When his eyes came into focus in the dim common room he found his wrist restrained by Skwisgaar, who was standing over him. "Whats de fucks is wrong with yous? Yous punchinks me in de side and starts screaminks. Did Little Toki have nightmares?"

Standing up, Toki shoved Skwisgaar out of the way and stormed out of the room.

"Pfffff, stupids crybabies." Skwisgaar said before flopping back down onto the couch, causing a billow of ash dust to kick up into dimly lit air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, this crack fic needed to be written. I'm sure you can figure out who was supposed to be who.

Reviews = Brutal Love


End file.
